


Together Time

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Arcann and female Jedi Knight get together three times, the mood turning increasingly heated each time.





	Together Time

**Author's Note:**

> request (sorry it took this long!)

Knight watched Arcann softly smiling who was leaning against the balcony rail. He had already been there when she had found him five or so minutes ago but had not noticed her arrival. She couldn’t blame him, not after everything that had happened, and felt even slightly hesitant to walk up to him because she didn’t want to disturb his peace.

He turned around when hearing her steps and a small cough, the sorrowful look on his face turning to one of joy. He moved to embrace her, and they kissed, it being desperate and deeply wanting on his part. “Is everything alright, Arcann?” Knight asked, and the brush of her thumb against his cheek made Arcann sigh.

“Everything’s fine,” he assured and when Knight opened her mouth to ask more, he pressed his lips against hers again. “This is not over,” she hummed with slight amusement in her voice before wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

 

* * *

 

“Oh Arcann- Please!” Knight moaned, clutching against him while quickening her pace. Arcann did the same, his heavy breathing becoming erratic as he thrusted deeper into her wet, tight sex. She planted heated kisses against his neck while he struggled not to come before her.

However, it was becoming difficult, especially because he could feel her lust through their Force bond that threatened to make him loose it completely. It would be just so easy to flip her over and fuck her until she was writhing and sobbing underneath him, completely-

Arcann yelped when he was suddenly pushed against the bed with the help of the Force, while firm hands planted on his chest. Knight was grinning and even laughed while picking up her pace again. Arcann couldn’t help but smile and moved his hands to her rear, slowly rubbing it, making her tighten around him even more, sending them both moaning at the feeling.

 

* * *

 

“Arcann…”

“Yes, love?” Arcann asked and Knight grinned, stopping tracing her fingers on his bare chest. “This was amazing, as always,” she said, wiggling closer against his body while wrapping her arm around his chest. Arcann hummed, also turning to his side and slid his arm around Knight while planting a soft, light kiss on her lips. “You are amazing,” he said in-between his kisses, prompting Knight to chuckle.

“You know what this means right?” she asked, moving even closer to him so their naked bodies were pressed against each other. Arcann rolled his eyes but the corners of his lips were rising higher. “*You* are amazing,” Knight said, emphasizing the first word heavily, as her fingers began sliding down his chest.

They quickly found his soft cock and gave it a little tug which made him shiver. “No, *you* are amazing,” Arcann murmured against Knight’s ear before rolling himself on top of her. She was grinning widely, still holding his cock in her hand, giving it soft, gentle strokes. “Well, considering that I have the highest authority here, it’s within my right to have the final word,” Knight said smugly.

But when she was opening her mouth to speak again, Arcann quickly moved his hand to her throat. Silence fell between them and he knew even without their bond that she was getting aroused again.

He leaned down while slowly squeezing her throat harder, the tension making his cock twitch a little. Feeling the movement in her hands made Knight gasp a little, and that gasp turned into a groan when Arcann’s other hand went to her already sensitive clit to rub it slowly.

“Are you sure you have the highest authority here?” Arcann whispered, and even though his voice was heated, there was small hesitance in there. If she didn’t want this, he would back down immediately. But all his fears were unfounded, as Knight groaned, her free hand grasping the sheets. “Well, there’s only one sitting on that throne currently and it isn’t you,” she said but a wide grin appeared on her face as her eyes flickered with resurfacing heat.

“Unless you’re planning to usurp my throne?”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
